conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantis
Atlantis (a.k.a. The Floating Nation, City of the Atlantic) is an urban independent Councilary Democracy. It was originally an oversea research facility, but it was sold to a wealthy man with large dreams. The city has no exact location, because it roams the Atlantic Ocean. Its current population is 38 Million people. It only moves once every season, in order to remain stable. The current lord is Segas Cummae, a member of the Neptune Party. History In 1983, the United States of America built a large sea platform, it was shaped as a circle and in the center stood a large citadel (currently called Trident District). The large expanse of metal was painted in two colors, gray and blue. In 1985, the United States sold it to a man named Segas Cummae, he then abolished the platform's designation as American and declared it an independent republic. This move outraged the United States government, and they sent a small task force to dispose of Cummae, and reclaim the platform. Cummae had already setup military contracts with a mercenary contractor and the platform was well defended. The U.S. then declared Cummae an enemy of the state, and threatend to destroy the platform via ship-to-coast bombardment. However, the United Nations said that this action was a violation of international law, because the platform was over international waters at the time. Therefore, the US recalled all of its units, and Atlantis was recognized by the United Nations. Cummae then setup trade routes with France, the United Kingdom, Spain, Ireland, and Belgium. He gave them silver from Atlantis's on board mining station in exchange for everyday nessecities. From 1986 to 1994, Atlantis grew slowly. During this time, Cummae built six smaller circle platforms that connected with the Trident District. These became the Seven Districts of Atlantis. Then in 1995, the Atlantean Motherboard (AM) was designed to keep records of the entire Earth. The AM control hex sits atop the Spire of Atlantis. In 1998, Atlantis became one of the most economic centers of Earth, the population was at 33 Million, and one Lord could not handle every single one. That is when the Council of Seven was formed to deal with the growing population. One Baron per District, and they are headed by the Lord of Atlantis. In 2000, AM recorded a strange signal from a satallite operated by the US Military. At first, the people thought the US was spying on them, but investigation revealed that it was trying to speak to the AM. The Council voted that the satallite be sent signals back with the AM, and the satallite responded quickly. The decoding of the signal lead to a simple phrase being said, Hey there Dana!, the name of an Atlantean Television hit show. The Council was bewildered by the signals, and the voted that they send clips of the show to the satallite. After two hours, people reported seeing a 'weird looking star in broad daylight.' When the Council heard of this, they voted that a military base be built incase of US invasion. On the Platform-District Sabotauer, a large military complex was built. It was named Sabotauer Military-Hex and housed all three branches of the Atlantis Military. On the platform-district Demestis, he Council built a civilian air port (Atlantis Cloud-Harbor).The construction if these buildings completed in 2009. Government Atlantis is a Councilary Democracy consisting of a Council of Seven, and a Lord of Atlantis. The death penalty is legal but only used in major cases, such as murder, rape, etc. Laws prohibit the government from not issuing a trial before imprisonment. If this law is broken, the Lord will be voted on whether to be impeached or not. The Councilmen also have two advisers below them, one for civic matters and another as a general secretary. The Civic adviser is for the public, police, and infrastructure. All policemen are required to follow his direct order. There are many laws all stated in the Public Lawbook of Atlantis, these laws rank from rate 7 to rate 1, rate 1 being the least important. Foreign Relations None are stated yet within Atlantis. Military The Military of Atlantis is one of the most technologically advanced groups in the entire world. Fusion technology has played a major role within the Atlantean Military. Fusion powered guns are used mostly by the Army, and gunpowder weapons are considered obsolete within Atlantis. If Atlantis was to be invaded by a country, The Atlantis Navy will be the first to stop any incoming troop carriers, they will only fire if fired upon. Unregistered vessels are usually mistaken for spy ships. But, if the navy fails to eliminate any incoming enemy, The Atlantis Air Force will unleash fusion missiles against the enemy flag-ship or aircraft carrier. The Atlantis Army will secure parks and plazas along the coastal sides of all platforms. All flights and boat routes will be canceled and civilians will take shelter. This is practiced routinely among the civilian ran Atlantis Platform Watch. The current enlistment of the military is 2 Million people. Culture In Atlantis, the people have a diverse and internet based society. Such as Facebook, one of the most visited sites with .am. Bands like Daft Punk are very listened to, but some higher class people still dwell with classical music playing on their iPads. People are divided into two classes, Formal or Informal. Formal consisting of the high class people who spend most of their life living in the lap of virtual luxury. Informal people tend to be people who don't care about anything but their hobby, looks, etc... Music Informal people love Techno-pop, such as artists like Ke$ha, Katy Perry, Lady GaGa and others alike. Most noticeably, Ti4r4 a techno-pop band originating from Atlantis. Formal people listen to music such as Bach, Beethoven, and more. The Call of the Sea is a classical music song written by Segas for his people, some notes in the song have synth mixed with it. This is the most prominent musical symbol of Atlantis. Religion Religion is not available within Atlantis, because of terrorism. Such as the events of the Westboro Baptist Church, Cummae thinks that these events will slander Atlantis's trading and halt the imports of internationals. Media In Atlantis, press is allowed into any government building (not including Sabotauer Hex) with their press badges. This allows updates to anything within Atlantis. Some Atlanteans say this violates privacy rights, but the government says it is for the greater good. The highest watched shows of 2010 include; Hey there Dana!, ACN, and Fred: The Show!. Movies are also made in Atlantis, and a special rating system exists for movies and games; *C - Children, good for children under 13 *F - Family, good for everyone *YA - Young Adult, ages 13+ *A - Adult, ages 18+ *IO - Illegal to own (discrimination movies and such) Sports Sports are supported within Atlantis as a deterrent from childhood obesity, also they are used for entertainment purposes. The most popular sport in Atlantis is Soccer (AKA Futball), Atlantis owns it own arena called the Sierra Dome, sponsored by Sierra Clothing. Some people have petitioned the council to try and get a spot to host the Olympics, but the council says that, hosting them would mean more population, and right now, they do not need any more people. Technology Technology within Atlantis is very advanced as compared to other nations. Fusion tech is used for power and weapons, while plasma energy is harvested for its weaponal powers. A missile has been developed within Atlantis, allowing the military to blow cities like London, off the face of the Earth. Space engineering is also one of the kinds of tech, that Atlanteans specialize in. SatCount 2010 counted 67 Atlantean satalites launched from Atika Launch Pad, Atlantis. Also, Nanotech is becoming widely used for medcinal purposes in Atlantis. Nanotech is illegal for weapons use, because of its torterous methods. Category: